The use of touch-sensitive surfaces as input devices for computers and other electronic computing devices has increased significantly in recent years. Exemplary touch-sensitive surfaces include touchpads and touch-screen displays. Such surfaces are sometimes used to control presentation of video, audio, and/or other media on a display, for example by interacting with virtual play, pause, fast forward, and rewind buttons on the display.
But existing methods and devices for controlling media presentation are cumbersome and inefficient. For example, the inputs required to adjust playback speed may not be clear and intuitive to a user.